From the Future with Love
by MidnightGoddess
Summary: Trunks is back and for good. But why, is it because some caught his eye when he was hear the last time. I'm not telling you any more. :) Please R/R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing...........yahda yahda yahda.  
  
A/N: Buu never came or happened, and Goku isn't coming back for the one day. Oh and no talk of the Tournament. K? Kool. (And I spell cool like that so back off!)   
  
  
From the Future with Love:  
Chapter 1  
  
He stood there in the middle of nowhere. Looking out towards the rising sun as it placed a kiss upon the rich land. It was beautiful in his eyes. He smiled, before sadly thinking how people in this time take advantage of it.   
  
Trunks looked back at the time machine. No going back. His mother had passed away years after he destroyed the androids, leaving him alone. Alone in a world that was near its death. Every thing was still in runes, for nothing could be fixed.........it was like the entire would was nothing but a graveyard.  
  
A single tear slowly traced its way down the side of his handsome face. He remembered standing there in the middle of fallen building, wondering......Where did he belong? That's when it happened, when he remember her face, full of concern, full of hope. She never let go of her hope that ever thing was going to be all right. The sparkle in her eyes and the small smile she would make when she assured every one around her that things were going to turn out just fine. That's what told him to come back. That's what pushed him to come and see how she was.   
  
He looked down at him self; he didn't want to show up at his mom's house looking like he just stepped out of a war......no that was over. Over the years he aged, turning him in to a handsome man; his hair grew out almost touching the top of his shoulders and he lost that look of childlike innocence on his face. He figured he should come back a bit earlier so that he didn't have to see any of the Z gang old and sick, he guessed he was probably about 5 years younger then his mother........ He didn't think he could stand it to see his mother on a deathbed again.   
  
He took one last look at the time machine before forming a kie blast in his hand. "I hope they don't mine if I become one of the annoying guests that wont leave." And with a sigh he let the blast go, watching as it hit the machine; blasting it to bits.   
  
Trunks turn and then headed for C.C. "Wonder how my father is going to react when he sees me." He said to him self with a small smirk. Yeah, it will be one hell of a shock.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks walked out the door figuring he would go see Gohan. Seeing his parents went, well you could say ok. As for seeing him self when he was 7, that didn't go all to well. He acted a lot like Vegeta........"Man that's scary." His thoughts coming out with out realizing it. His mother was so happy until his father didn't say to much about him being back, then the next thing he knew an argument broke out. He left as fast as he could leaving the two to argue and his smaller self-sitting there with a look of boredom.   
  
So here he was flying threw the air towards the Son's home. He wondered what Gohan looked like now that he was all grown up, as well as this Goten his mother was telling him about.   
  
"Hmmmm.....she said he looks a lot like Goku. Man to think I would never get to meet him if I didn't come back." He said to himself, as he saw the house come in to view. "Well, looks like him here.........Man...what am I suppose to say?" He thought, "Oh well, I'm sure Chichi wouldn't mined me coming bye to see Gohan.....Hope he isn't in the middle of studying." His thoughts of ChiChi when some one disturbed Gohan when studying came in to mind.   
  
He touched down and took a looked around himself, seeing that the place still stayed the same after all this time. ::Amazing, and so beautiful out here. Peaceful and quiet.....man, I wish I could have that.:: He sadly thought.   
  
Taking a deep breath and letting it out he walked up to the door and knocked. Seconds later he was met with ChiChi's shocked face.   
  
"Oh my Goodness! Trunks!" ChiChi practically yell. "Your back. How have to been? Does Bulma know your back? Oh dear is there more trouble. Oh goodness, I don't think I can handle that. Not now, not with Goten and with out Goku and, oh my, Gohan. Gohan! Have you seen him yet? No you couldn't have, he's at school. He'll be so happy to see you....."   
  
"ChiChi, ChiChi. Calm down. One sentence at a time." Trunks said smiling at ChiChi babbling.   
  
ChiChi stopped and looked down blushing. "I'm sorry Trunks. I'm being so rude. Please come in and have a seat." She said stepping to the side giving him entrance into her home.   
  
He smiled and nodding is head as he walked into the well-kept, clean house and took a seat at the table. "Thanks. And to answer one of your questions. Yes my mother does know I'm here. That's where I came from." He said watching as she got him something to drink.   
  
ChiChi nodded as he answered her question. "That's good. Oh I hope coffee is fine." She asked getting a nod from Trunks. "So how was it to see yourself?" She asked taking a seat.   
  
Trunks made a small laugh. "Well......I guess it was ok. A little disturbing, but ok." He said looking down the hall where he heard a giggle. "I heard you had another kid....." Trunks said looking back at ChiChi who was blushing.   
  
"Goten. Oh I didn't even introduce you to him. Goten! Would you come here for a minute?!" She called for him. Smiling as he ran in and up to her, before looking at Trunks.   
  
"Who's that mom?" He asked, his confusion showing, having Trunks smile.   
  
::Man, he does look like Goku. Wow....:: He thought seeing him for the first time.   
  
"This Goten, is Trunks. Remember the stories Gohan told you about Vegeta's son from the future?" She asked looking down at Goten.   
  
".....Trunks....Wow, you're my best friend in this time. Did you see him? I guess that makes you my best friend too. Gohan told me all about you. Did you really slice up Frieza and save my dad and -"   
  
"Goten calm down." ChiChi said when he began jumping up and down as his talking started to seep up.   
  
"Sorry mom. Wait till Gohan gets back. He's going to go crazy." Goten said looking up to Trunks.   
  
Trunks couldn't stop smiling, Goten was just so cute. "Well, I can't wait to see him." He said before looking up to ChiChi. "Will he be back soon?"   
  
"Oh, he's probably on his way." She said getting up to fix lunch. "Just make yourself at home."   
  
"Yeah, make your self at home........Wanna see my new game! Come on!" Goten yelled before grabbing Trunks by the hand and pulling him off to his room.   
  
A few minute latter ChiChi turned to see Gohan walk threw the door. "Hi Gohan. Your day go well?"   
  
"Yeah, it was good. I'm going out with Vidal tonight." He said looking down before blushing. "I was wondering if that would be alright." He asked; you could hear the hope in his voice as well as the nervousness.   
  
ChiChi smiled at his shyness. "Of course you can go out Gohan. She seems nice and besides.....She's rich, and will make my boy happy. And, you need to get out and have a little fun." She said turning back to the food she was making.   
  
Gohan smiled. "Thanks mom.....You know.....maybe you should get out a little more too." He said having ChiChi turn around surprised. "You know meet someone."   
  
"What?....Gohan you know I couldn't do that.....I just....I just can't." She said looking down as her eyes started to water.   
  
Gohan sighed, almost regretting he said it. Almost. He walked up to her and hugged his mother, holding her in his strong arms, kind of like the way she held him when he was a child. "Mom. I didn't mean to make you cry." He said as she began can to weep into his gie. He pulled a way and looked down to her, having her look up. "Mom, please stop crying." His voice soft.   
  
"Gohan you don't understand. I can't replace him. I can't! I could never!" She yelled.   
  
"I'm not telling you too!" Gohan yelled, but stopped realizing he did so. " Mom....I'm sorry. I'm just saying, I hate seeing you like this. Especially Goten. He hears you cry at night, and then he comes to me and asks me why you are. Mom I don't know what to tell him. He thinks he's doing it." He told her having her realize why Goten has been wanting to help her all the time as well as crawl into her bed. " Mom....... he's not coming back. Not this time."   
  
His words struck ChiChi strait in the heart. Having her fall into Gohan embrace again. "I know....I know Gohan.....I just don't want to believe it." She cried out. How could she, that's was her life was about. Goku. It was all Goku. Find him, marry him. Have a family with him and die together.....not alone.  
  
Gohan looked down at her as he held her. Wishing he could make all her tears disappear. "Mom. You don't have to be alone forever. I want you to be happy. To have a relation ship. You'll never replace dad. That's imposable, but it's not imposable for you to love some one else. Some one who will make you happy." He said into her hair.   
  
"Hey, I thought I heard voices......ChiChi....You ok?" Trunks smile fell as soon as he saw ChiChi in tears as Gohan held her.   
  
"Trunks? Wow, when you get here?" Gohan said bewildered as he felt his mother leave his arms.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm fine Trunks. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner Gohan. Well I'll let you two talk." She said wiping her eyes and walking out. "I think I'll go check on Goten and see what he's doing." She said leaving the two alone to talk.   
  
"Man. You look so much older." Gohan said not believing that the one young teen-ager was now this man who was old enough to be his father, though he didn't look it. Sayain blood.   
  
"Yeah, well time will do that to ya." Trunks said with a laugh.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Trunks spent the rest of the day there talking to Gohan and telling him and ChiChi about what happened in his time line. As well as listening to Gohan tell him some interesting things that have been happening, Goten jumping in to finish a sentence every one in a while.   
  
"Wow, I can't believe it's so late." Trunks said looking out side too see the sun just set.   
  
"Late! Oh man, I'm late!" Gohan said jumping up and looking at his watch. " I was suppose to pick Vidal up an hour ago. She's going to kill me!" He said running out the door. "Bye mom, Goten. I'll talk to you later Trunks. Don't wait up!" He yelled back before flying off.   
  
ChiChi smiled and began picking up the plates they used for dinner. "That boy. Never could keep track of time." She said having Goten giggle.   
  
"Man, Vidal is going to be so mad at Gohan. Do you think she'll dump him?" Goten asked looking at his mother, and smiled at him.   
  
"No, I don't think she will. Not if she really likes him." She replied.   
  
"I agree with your mother, Goten. From what Gohan told me about her, she seems to really like him." Trunks said getting up to give ChiChi a hand.   
  
ChiChi took the plate from him and put it in to the sink. "Now Trunks you're a guess. You don't have to do that. Oh, and I think you should stay here tonight. It's way to late for you to be flying back to C.C. I'm sure Goten wouldn't mined if you sleep in his bed, seeing that he's been sleeping in mine for the past week." She said eyeing Goten, making him look at her while taking a drink of water.   
  
She couldn't blame him though. Now that she knew that her crying had made him start crawling into her bed making excuses about not being able to sleep. He just wanted to make sure she didn't cry. That made her smile. "Goten why don't you go take a bath and get ready for bed."   
  
"Ok, mom." He said running out of the room and up stairs.   
  
Trunks looked at ChiChi and smiled as he started to rinse the soapy dishes against ChiChi's wishes. "Thanks for letting me spend the night........So why exactly where you crying earlier?" He asked concerned. He didn't like to see her hurt. For some reason just her smile made him feel good,..... her tears made him want to hold her.   
  
ChiChi shook her head. "Oh nothing you need to worry about. I'm fined, besides you have other things on your mined right now. So many people to go see and visit......" She said hopping that he would drop it, not caring that he was helping her any more.   
  
Trunks took the hint and placed a hand on hers that was still in the dishwater. "ChiChi.......if you need to talk. I'm right here. For anything......." He said looked down at her as she turned to look up at him.   
  
That touch......just that small touch made her whole body just stop. "It's getting late. I think I'll wait till tomorrow to finish this up. Good night Trunks." She said leaving the room.   
  
Trunks looked down in to the dishwater and sighed. That's not how he expected it to go. He figured a long eye gaze, and then move in for the kill......A kiss...... A kiss he had been dreaming about for a long time. Turning out the light he walked up to Goten's room with hopes of dreams with ChiChi.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
A/N: So what do you guys think? Good, nice, bad.....it sucked? Come on drop me a review. I need them! It's like a drug! I'll get the next chapter out soon. Oh and Sorry that I haven't got the next Chapter to 'A Spell......' out yet. I'm working on it as we speak. Just give me some time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan entered his home a little past midnight, a bit tired but excided on how the date went. Vidal didn't yell at him once and he didn't goof up as well. He was beginning to like Vidal more and more as he spent time with her.   
  
As he closed the door behind him, he took a look around hopping not to find an angry mother waiting up for him. His curfew did end a few minutes ago. Sighing slightly that his mother wasn't up he walked up stares towards his room. Opening his mother's door slightly to check if she was ok, he noticed Goten cuddled up next to her.   
  
"Looks like mom has some company again. I bet she let Trunks sleep in Goten's room....." He said before walking to Goten's room to confirm his thoughts.   
  
Sure enough Trunks lay in Goten's bed. "I guess I was right. Mom never could let any one leave when it was to late." He said with a quiet laugh, before turning to leave.   
  
"ChiChi....." Came a soft moan from Trunks.  
  
With that very sound Gohan turned quickly in the door way; eyebrows narrowed and mouth opened. "What?! You gotta be kidding me!?" He almost yelled.   
  
Closing the door he walked over to Trunks, grabbing the older man by the muscle shirt and dragged him out of the bed, pushing him to the wall.   
  
Trunk's eye snapped open shocked at what was going on, he didn't even have time to brace himself for the impact on the wall. "G..G.Gohan? What are you doing? What's wrong?" He's voice confused and a bit scared at how Gohan was staring at him.   
  
"Why in the hell are you dreaming about my mother?!" Gohan all but yelled. He didn't want to wake Goten and his mother and scare them. "Answer me...." His voice a bit lower. Gohan lost his father, but that didn't mean that he had to loose his mother too or have some one try and take his father's place.  
  
Trunks's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider. He figured he must have been talking in his sleep. "Look Gohan, just calm down." He said raising his hands to show Gohan he didn't want any trouble.   
  
"No, I will not calm down. Why are you dreaming about my mother!? Trunks!?"  
  
"Let me go Gohan." His voice firm.   
  
Gohan looked at him for a minute, not sure weather to do so or not. "Fine." He said, as he loosened his grip; letting him go. "Now what's going on?" His voice still hard as he took a step back.   
  
Trunks put a hand threw his hair and took a seat on the bed. "Gohan, I care about your mom."  
  
"No! You stay away from her. She's went threw hell already and I wont let you take her away!" Gohan yelled.   
  
"Gohan keep it down. You'll wake her and Goten up." Trunks quieted him. "Look I don't want to hurt you mom, and I don't want to take her away from you. Do you understand? I just lo....care about her."   
  
Gohan couldn't believe this. Was he just suppose to let it be?....What if Trunks tried to get with her, what if he did loose his mom? What if Goten grows up forgetting his dad? "Why? Why did you come back? Why do you care about her?.......Why should I understand and let it be?" Gohan asked looking away.   
  
Trunks looked down. He wasn't sure how he was suppose to handle this. This wasn't the same Gohan he new in his time line. He didn't know how this one thought. "Look, Gohan. I'm not telling you to understand why I love you mom. I just do."   
  
"Love her?! How could you love her?! You don't even know her!" Gohan yelled.   
  
"I do. I really do. Gohan. You don't need to know a person inside out to fall in love with them. I came back because I wanted to see her smile again. Her very smile makes me happy. I didn't come back to break your family up........or replace your father."   
  
"You'll never replace him. My dad was the greatest man who ever lived." He almost yelled.   
  
"I don't plan to replace him or make any one forget him. He was a great man, Gohan. I respect you father." Trunks said calming Gohan down just a bit. "But I really would like to have a chance at making your mom happy."   
  
Gohan was beginning to loose it. And fast. "No."   
  
"Gohan."   
  
"I said no!"   
  
Trunks knuckles whitened as he tightened his fists. "What would you rather prefer, Gohan! That your mother lives the rest of her life alone. To never know that some one loves her the way two people should love one anther." He started to yell, adding fuel to Gohan's fire. "Would you prefer that she stay in this house alone, to die alone!? To never feel the love from another man! To never be touch or kiss-" Trunks couldn't even finish the sentence as Gohan hit him in the mouth.   
  
"You will never tough her! You hear me!" Gohan said lunging at him.   
  
"Gohan! What in the world do you think your doing!?" Came ChiChi shocked and stern voice.   
  
Gohan lifted him self from Trunks, who was now on the floor. "Mom....I..I thought you were asleep."   
  
"I was. Until all this yelling woke Goten up." She said gesturing to the six year old who was by her leg. "Now what in the hell is going on?" She asked, standing in the middle of the door way in her purple rob.  
  
"Nothing ChiChi. Me and Gohan just had a little disagreement." Trunks said getting up. "But every things ok, now."   
  
"Why were you guys fighting then?" Goten asked taking a step forward from behind his mother.   
  
"It's stupid. Really. Besides. Trunks is right. We both know how we feel about the subject and know better to act on it........Isn't that right Trunks?" Gohan said looking back at Trunks with a glare and a silent warning.   
  
Trunks looked back at Gohan and then to ChiChi. "Yeah, every thing is just fine."   
  
ChiChi looked at the two and narrowed her eyes. She knew some thing was wrong, but thought it better to drop it right now. "Fine. Lets all go to bed. All of us! I will have no more yelling or fighting in this house. Is that understood?" She asked, having every one nod. "Good."   
  
"Mommy, Can I watch TV?" Goten asked looking up to his mother.   
  
ChiChi turned to glare at Gohan and Trunks. "See you wake him up and now he's not going to wanna go back to sleep. I swear." She said bending down and picking up Goten.   
  
"Is that a yes." Goten's eyes hopeful.   
  
ChiChi didn't answer, but merely walked back to her room.   
  
Gohan turned to look at Trunks. "You heard me. Don't act on it. I mean it Trunks." He said before turning to leave.   
  
"This isn't over Gohan." Trunks replied.   
  
"Oh I think it is." He said before closing the door.   
  
  
A/N: So what did ya think. I know, I know. Real short but I'll get the next one out soon. Yay, I'm going to post my new web site up this week end. Yay for me! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Sorry I didn't put up the web site! It will be up this week. And thanks for all the nice reviews!!!!! .....Oh and some of the reviews that were laughing at the story. That's so nice. Fuel only adds to my fire. Mwahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!.....On to the story!  
  
Gohan slowly opened his eyes as the sun just began to peak over the green soft grass. Turning over he came face to face with Goten. "Ahh!...Oh it's just you. Hey there Goten." He said sitting up in bed.   
  
Goten looked up at his big brother and smiled. "Mom said to come and wake you and Trunks up for breakfast." Came his cheerful reply.   
  
Gohan smiled down at him. "Ok, ok. I'm coming. Just give me a second." He said looking down at him as he ruffled his hair a bit, having him laugh.   
  
Looking up at his big brother with a confused look, Goten frowned. "Gohan? Why were you and Trunks really fighting?" He asked as if he knew the truth.   
  
Gohan blinked down at his little brother in shock, before sighing. "I'm just looking out for mom. That's all. Don't worry about it ok."   
  
"Ok......But......Well, you two really scared mom last night."   
  
"We did?" Gohan's voice full of worry.   
  
"Yeah. She was scared you two might have hurt each other.........But you didn't. So I guess it's ok, and we can all go down stares and eat." Goten said as his smile grew. "Come on, mom is cooking our favorite." He said as he ran out of the room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
As every one sat down and began to eat ChiChi looked up to Trunks. "So, Trunks. I suppose you are going back to Bulma's?"   
  
Trunks looked up at her and frowned. "No. I was hoping that, I could stay here for a while. That is if it's ok with you?" He asked. "It's just, that I'm not very comfortable with another me running around." He said with a bit of a laugh; as Gohan sent a death glare his way.   
  
ChiChi looked up as if thinking before nodding. "I suppose you could. Until you get use to things. What do you say boys?" She asked turning to Gohan and Goten.   
  
A grin spread across Goten's face. "Yay! This is going to be so cool!" He yelled, as Gohan stood up.   
  
"May I be excused? I think I'll go spar with Piccolo for a while." Gohan said looking towards Trunks with anger.   
  
ChiChi frown. "Ok......Gohan are you ok with this?"   
  
Gohan looked at his mother and smiled softly for her concern. "I'm fine mother. I'll be back after a while. I just need to go sort out some problems." He then looked back at Trunks. "I'll see you later." He's voice not so kind.  
  
With that Gohan turned and walked out the front door and took off to the skies.   
  
Goten looked at his mother and frowned. "Gohan seems mad....... I'm going to play!" He said smiling, as he ran up to his room.   
  
ChiChi smiled as he ran out the room and then began to clean up, as Trunks continued to sit at the table.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Piccolo looked at his pupil and sighed. "That's it?" He asked a bit confused.   
  
Gohan looked at Piccolo wide eyed. "Is that it!? Of course that's it! Piccolo! This is my mom....and..a.and Trunks! This can't happen! I wont let it!"   
  
Shaking his head he looked down at the boy he considered his son. "Gohan. Does your mother even know that Trunks cares?"   
  
".....No.....And she doesn't need to. He should just keep his mouth shut and go find some one else." Gohan replied as he started to walk back and forth.   
  
"I think you should leave Trunks alone and see where things go." He said leaning against a tree.   
  
"Leave them alone? How can you say that? What about dad?!" He yelled, stopping to look at him.   
  
Piccolo looked at him, not sure weather or not Gohan wanted his mother to be happy. "Gohan....You need to understand. You father isn't here, and you mother is alone. If Trunks can make her happy, let him. Give him a chance, Gohan. I'm sure he doesn't want to hurt any one. Don't you want your mother to be happy?"   
  
Gohan looked down frowning. "I don't want her to stop loving my dad. I don't want to loose her too......I want her to be happy.....But..I don't know. I'm afraid Piccolo. I don't' know why."   
  
"It's understanding Gohan." Piccolos reassured him. "You lost some one close to you, and you don't want to loose another, even if it is emotionally. But your mother did too, and she needs someone to comfort her in ways you nor your brother can, you have to understand that. Besides, I myself would trust Trunks more then some guy she could meet in town. At lest you know this one."   
  
Gohan looked up at his mentor. "I guess your right......At lest I know where he lives if he hurts her, and I don't think I could stand mom meeting some idiot who can't protect her when I'm not around." He said with a sigh.   
  
Gohan turned around to look in the direction of his home. "I guess I over reacted a little."   
  
"No you didn't. You reacted thinking your mother was in danger. It shows you worry about her, it shows how much you love her." Piccolo walked up beside him looking over the land. "You should probably get back. You mother will be worrying her self to death. Tell Goten I'll stop bye soon to see him." He said before taking off; back to the look out.   
  
"I will." Gohan said silently. "Thank you Piccolo......" His words not even reaching his own ears. He then elevated and began to make his way home.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
ChiChi sat in the living room watching out the window. Not noticing the person behind her.   
  
"Waiting for Gohan?" Trunks asked.   
  
ChiChi turned around and looked at him with a smile. "No, I'm sure he's fine. Piccolo will make sure of that.......I just like the view. It's really nice out side."   
  
Trunks watched as she gazed over the land admiring the colors of spring. "Then how about we go for a walk?" He prayed she'd say yes.   
  
Smiling she turned towards him and stood. "That would be nice. I'm really bored and Goten ran off to play with Trunks.....Oh..I mean....A...Your other...."   
  
"My other self." Trunks said stopping her. "It's fine ChiChi. I understand."   
  
She smiled and nodded. "Come on then."   
  
Walking along a path that went into the woods they watched as small animals ran this way and that way.   
  
"It's nice out here. Not like my world."   
  
"Trunks. This is your world now. Besides this is the world you should have had." ChiChi said smiling as she picked a flowing as she walked bye.   
  
Trunks watched as she did this, always picking a different flower as the made there way down the path. "Yes it is......Your very beautiful today ChiChi." Trunks said, no sine of a blush creeping up into his face.   
  
"That's sweet of you Trunks. I don't get many complements." She said stopping as they reached a fork in the path. "Which way do you want to go?"   
  
"ChiChi. I really mean it. Your beautiful." He said grabbing her hand in his own, as she looked up at him.   
  
"T..Trunks....."   
  
"So very beautiful....." He said leaving the sentence to linger in the air as he enclosed the space between them with a long kiss.   
  
The flowers in ChiChi's hands dropped unprepared for this. ::I .......I don't understand....:: Was all she could think.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Gohan floated in the air watching above the two. He noticed his mother shock and frowned. "I guess I should leave them alone....I wonder if she'll be ok........" he asked himself before slowly going home. He knew his mother was not ready for this, but Trunks had already made the move.....and now he was going to have to explain to her why.   
  
A/N: So what did ya think. I know short, not very long and stuff. But still. Here it is. Review!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Trunks was in heaven, her lips were sweet, and her skin soft in his arms. He couldn't believe he was kissing her, but.....Why wasn't she kissing him back?   
  
Opening his blue eyes, he pulled back and looked into her confused and angry eyes. Before he could ask why she was angry, he was greeted with a hard slap across the face, his cheek left stinging.   
  
"I don't know what your thinking Trunks, but what you just did was not respectful!" She said as she watched him hold his cheek. "I don't know why you did it, but it was mean and cruel and wrong." She said, feeling as though he did it out of pity for her loneliness. " And Gohan." She continued. " He would be so angry if he found out. He looks up to you Trunks. Perhaps it was a bad idea to let you stay in my home."  
  
Her words left him speechless. Was she really telling him to leave? He couldn't understand why she was so angry. Didn't she feel alone all this time? Didn't she want to feel loved? What did he do wrong?   
  
"Chichi. I didn't mean..... I'm sorry; I thought you would like it. I really do like you.....a lot. I want you to be happy. Please don't be angry. I really want to stay." Trunks voice full of hope, as he looked at her with sincere.   
  
"I would like it? Trunks, all this is, is a crush. You just got here, and it will disappear in no time. I'm a mother Trunks! I have responsibilities, two boys I love and take care of. I don't have time for a child's crush, that will just make me feel more lonely then I already am!" She yelled turning on her heal, having Trunks grabbed her arm and turn her back around to him.   
  
"Is that what you think this is?! A crush?! I care about you, did you not hear me? I came back for you! I came back because all I could think about was you! Because, your all I could think about in my world!" Trunks yelled, afraid he would loose another soul in his life. "And I am not a child! Look at me. I can take care of you! You and Goten!" He couldn't, he just couldn't loose her again.   
  
"You are not Goten's father!" Chichi yelled, thinking he meant it in that way. "You will never be his father. You have a family Trunks! Go take care of them! And forget about this! You don't understand what your feeling!" ChiChi yelled pulling away from him, tears streaming down her face. "God! Am I that pitiful that you have to go and do all this! I don't need you pity, Trunks! What I need is for every one to just leave me alone! Now leave me alone!" She yelled.   
  
"God Damn it, I love you! I love you, and I'm not going to just leave!" he yelled, throwing his fists into the air as if loosing his grip. "Is that what you want? To be alone! Well I care about you too much to see you die from loneliness again!" He yelled as the memory of her death surrounded him again.   
  
It was in his time, when she became sick and died from a broken heart. Loosing her son was too much for her. And after he returned to kill the androids she broke. Broke until her body couldn't take it any more, setting her soul free to be with her family in the after life. Seeing her die proved to him just how much he loved her, just how much it hurt him to see her in so much pain. He was to young in his time to even be with her, but here, here he had a chance, and he wasn't going to pass it up.   
  
"You love me.........." She said threw grinding teeth, her heart sinking into a dark whole of pain. "You don't even know what love is!" She yelled, her pain blinding her from others feelings. Not caring if what she would say might hurt them as well. "You were alone all your life, and now that you take some kind of liking to a female, you think its love! Well its not! So don't you dare say those words to me! I've heard them! And you know what I get for saying it back?! For working my ass off to make a happy home, for loving him more then any thing on the face of this earth! A life of solitude! Just me and my house, while my son goes of to fight evil with is father, leaving me pregnant in a house that seems more recognizable to me then my own husband! I wont go threw that again! Do you hear me!" Her yells full of pain, as she told what she feared.   
  
She wanted to fall to her knees, to hid in a corner where no one could find her, but she couldn't. Her pride would not let her. This is what she feared from a new relation ship. This is why she told Gohan she couldn't go out. Because, she thought it would some how just be like it was before. Leaving her alone. Her eyes burned from the tears that still fell. Screaming she pushed him back, having him fall. "Just leave me alone!" She yelled, turning on her heal and running back to her home.   
  
Trunks pulled him self up to a sitting position, and frown at the ground below him. "Man, Goku. You sure did leave her broken, and I guess I made it worse....... Damit! How am I suppose to fix this!" He yelled hitting the ground in front of him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Gohan sat at the table drinking a coke, wondering what was going to happen with his mother. She's all he had left, and he made a promise to take care of her. But still even though he knew he over reacted, he still didn't like the thought of some one touching her. He didn't know what he wanted any more. One half screamed to see her go out and meet some one, while the other half hated the fact of some one coming in to their home.   
  
Leaning back he looked up that the wall, sighing. He knew he didn't have any say in his mother's love life. He also knew that if Trunks did love his mother, he just made a big mistake. Even if he didn't have a problem with this, he knew that his mother could never rush in to a relation ship. She wasn't that kind of woman. Man she thought, if she even looked at a guy she was dishonoring Goku. Trunks made his move way to soon, he should have gone slower. She wouldn't be able to keep things in order, she'd panic..........  
  
But Gohan backed off and came home. Just like he told Piccolo he would. He would back off. He just hoped his mother would be ok.........maybe he should worry about Trunks though. The thought of ChiChi knocking him out cold, for kissing her, coming in to his mind. He couldn't help but chuckle to the mental picture.   
  
Hearing the door open, he turned to see his mother run in crying. "Mom! Are you ok?" he said standing up and running over to her.   
  
Feeling his arms go a rounder her, she pushed out of his grip. "J..Just leave me alone. Please Gohan. I'm fine, I just need to rest. That's all." She said threw tears, as she turned to walk out of the room.   
  
"What happened?" He asked.   
  
"Nothing. Nothing happened. I'm just tired." She said as she disappeared down the hall.   
  
Gohan crossed his arms as he watched his mother disappear from the room. "Well, Trunks. I gotta say, you don't have a way with woman...... You better fix this." He lowly said. "I wont see my mother hurt any more then she already is. Man dad.......Things are so screwed up......."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Looking down from above, Goku smiled sadly as he watched on. "Geez,......." He thought. He knew what was happening. And all he wanted was for ChiChi to be happy. That's all he wanted. All he ever wanted.   
  
A/N: I know I know. It's so SHORT! I know. I just got really bad writers block, and ever one wanted to see the next chapter, so I tried to get at lest a little out. So here it is, and let me know what you think should happen. Laters. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this is kind a short. Note at the end to explain.   
  
ChiChi lied on the bed, tears staining her once lover's pillow. Her eyes burned, and her chest hurt from her intense crying. As her breathing came back to a slower pace, she looked out the window and on to the beautiful clear blue sky. Praying silently to Goku for comfort.   
  
She felt so alone. And now this.... She wasn't sure if Trunks really did do it out of pity, or if what he said about loving her was true. How could she believe him? He has only been her for a day in a half. Yes he was older now, and was no long a boy, but still. The last time she saw him, he was.   
  
He was so handsome; blushing when she looked at him and smiled..... When she thought about it, he did blush. Every time she looked at him in fact. Did that mean, he really did have a crush on her? Did that crush turn in to something more over the years? What was she thinking!   
  
NO! She was faithful to Goku! And only Goku!.......No one could take her away from him..... no one......  
  
Even though she longed to be held.  
  
But she couldn't betray Goku. She made a promise to him that she would never love any other man, the way she loved him. That she would never let another man into 'their' home, in to 'their' bed. No she promised. And the Son family 'always' kept their promises. Always.   
  
Tears began to fill ChiChi's eyes again. Struggling to breath as they fell uncontrollably down her face and on to Goku's once pillow.  
  
"Oh, Goku......." Her voice so ever small and lost in her own ear.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Down stares, Gohan continued to listen to his mother's off and on crying. He felt so weak when she cried. He never new what to do, or what to say for that matter.   
  
Sitting at the table with his head in his hands, he thought of what might have happened. He didn't think Trunks would have been forceful with her. That's something Trunks could never do. So what happened?   
  
He couldn't take it any more. Knowing his mother would not want to be bothered, and she wouldn't come down stares, he took off to find Trunks.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Goku looked down over the world, and frowned. "Well this isn't going to go to well." He said to him self. "Gohan, please control your temper.... Wow, never thought I would have to say that." He said putting his hand behind his head laughing.   
  
But his serous face came back on as he looked over to where Trunks was. He wasn't sure how he was suppose to feel about Trunks right now. Trunks saved his life before, but that was before. The sayain in him didn't like the fact of him moving in on his mate. But he was dead now, and the other part of him wanted ChiChi to be happy. But still, the thought of some other man sharing a bed with 'his' mate.........  
  
"Guess I'm going to have straiten this out myself." His face serious, as well as his voice.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Trunks looked down at the table, as he father continued to stare at him. He hated this, not knowing what was going on in his father's head. He's stare just alone, made him feel uncomfortable.   
  
Finally getting the guts to look up he saw Vegeta smirking. "What?" He asked confused as to why he had a smirk.   
  
Vegeta shook his head, the smirk still in place. "It's just now I know why you came back. So what exactly are you planning on doing now?" He asked, looking at Trunks, who looked confused.   
  
"I... I don't know. I don't think she'll even listen to me, if I try and talk to her again." He said lowing his head down again.   
  
"Humph. Your problem is, you let her intimidated you. You have to show her your not going to back down." Vegeta said getting up to leave the room. "A woman wants some one strong."   
  
"What? You mean you don't think its stupid to feel this way about her?" Trunks asked trying to figure out why he hasn't got smacked around for his feels.   
  
Turning his head slightly, he frowned. "Why should I. Kakkorot is dead, so your not dishonoring him in any way. I really don't think you want or plan to, in fact. You're trying to take care of his mate, not take advantage. Besides, the woman needs to stop sulking around, and realize that Kakkorot is not coming back." And with that he turned and walked out of the room.   
  
Bulma who was sitting at the table as well, still shocked from hearing what her son had told her finally snapped out of it. "And what about me! Don't I have a say in this? ChiChi is way to old for you! I will not stand for this!" Bulma stomped as she stood up.   
  
Looking at his mother Trunks frowned. "Mother......No you don't have a say in this. Besides, she's not older then me." He said reminding her that he had came back from time in a specific way to be just one year older then ChiChi.   
  
Narrowing her eyes, Bulma refused to loose a battle. "Well I still refuse to agree to this. And I do have a say in this. You're my son!" She argued.   
  
"Yes, I am. But I'm not a little boy... You can't tell me what to do." He said going up and hugging her before turning around and walking out the back door.   
  
Bulma stood there alone in the kitchen and stomped her foot again. "Doesn't any one care what I think!" She yelled.   
  
(No!!! hehehe)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
As Trunks began to fly back towards ChiChi's house, he spotted Gohan, having him stop. "Oh what now...." He said know Gohan was probably mad at him.   
  
As Gohan stopped in front of him he narrowed his eyes. "Look Gohan, I'm really not in the mood to argue." He said his voice showing his frustration.   
  
"Well, make time." Gohan said, his face stern.   
  
Running his hands threw his hair, like he always did when he was frustrated, he let out a sigh. "What, Gohan? What do you want to fight about now?"   
  
Gohan could hear the anger in his voice and tightened his fists. "Don't talk to me as if I'm a kid on punishment, Trunks! Now why did my mother come in crying? What did you do to her!?" He yelled, flying up to him and grabbing him bye the front of his shirt.   
  
As Trunks was lifted be the shirt, he pushed back and hit Gohan's hand away. "I didn't do any thing. We had an argument. Now if you would get out of my way, I'm on my way to talk to her right now." He told him as he narrowed his eyebrows. He didn't like be pushed around, let alone grabbed like that.   
  
"Why should I? How am I suppose to know your not going to just go and upset her some more." Lowing his head a bit, he looked at Trunks. "Look... I'm trying. I really am. I just don't like seeing her upset. And if you're going to upset her then I don't want you around her." His voice low.   
  
"Gohan.....Please. I don't want to fight! But I'm not going to just back off, cuz your afraid of loosing your mother! Damnit, Gohan! Would you grow up and realize you can't protect your mother forever! What happens when you go and get married! And Goten grows up and starts a life of his own!" He yelled. "Who will be there for her then! Who Gohan! You can't! Cuz, you'll be to worried about your own family!"   
  
Flying up to Gohan he pushed him to the side, wanting to get to ChiChi, but as he flew past him, Gohan caught his arm. Turning slightly, with an angry face, Trunks got prepared to stop a hit form him but he then frowned.   
  
"I'm sorry....." Gohan said looking at him, he face soft and lost. "I know I can't protect her.....not forever. But she tried so hard to protect me, I just..... I hurt her so much in the past, running off to fight and everything..... I just wanted to show her I still need her." He said letting go of Trunks.   
  
Trunks sighed again while looking at Gohan. "I know....Gohan, I'm not going to hurt her or-"  
  
"I know." Gohan said smiling. "I just got scared......Look I'll try not to cause any more trouble ok. Just.....don't make her cry...... ok?"   
  
Smiling Trunks nodded. "Ok." He said turning and making his way to the Son house.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the Son's House, ChiChi made her way back to her room, after she got her self a cup of water, and lied herself on her bed. Tired and dehydrated from her tears she turned over and cuddled up into Goku's pillow once more.   
  
Comforted in a small amount bye the memories of the two of them together on quiet cool nights. Smiling softly at the memory of the way he would hold her, or the way he would speak when the rest of the world was asleep. The way he would make love to her..........  
  
The thought bringing her salty tears back, letting them fall freely. Pulling her hand up, she covered her face, ashamed of how weak she was acting. But she couldn't help it. She loved him...... she missed him......  
  
She remembered all the times she would yell at him, and it only made her heart ack more. She yelled about so many little things that she wasn't sure if Goku really know how much she loved him. That all the yelling was out of worry, and that she only wanted them to all be happy. A happy family, that's all she ever wanted.   
  
She missed being able to be with Goku, and watching him play with Gohan, and she hated the fact that Goten would never get to meet him. It hurt her more then any thing that Goten would never be able to see what a happy little family the four of them could make.   
  
"I hate it....." She said quietly........."I hate the fact that Goten wont know." She spoke her thoughts to the empty room.   
  
"I hate that Goten wont know, that he wont see, that he'll never get the chance!" She screamed into the pillow. "That he will never meet you!" She yelled louder.   
  
"I hate that Gohan wont see you ever again! I hate that he wont be able to go fishing with you!" she continued to yell. "I hate that! I hate they're loneliness! I hate my loneliness! I hate not being held! I hate being alone!!!!!"   
  
"I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! I hate you!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she sat up and threw the pillow across the room. "Do you hear me!? I hate you! I hate you for leaving me alone! I hate you for not being here! I hate you for dying! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you, Goku!!!!!!!"   
  
Tears falling down faster then ever, as her voice cracked as she continued to scream the same thing over and over. Shacking violently as her heart picked up speed she pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her face into her hands, as she shook.   
  
Hearing her door open and a small creek from a foot step, ChiChi's head shot to the side to yell at who ever dared to enter her room. But her anger faded away at the sight of him in the doorway. Putting a hand out to reach for him, her scared shaky voice cracked from her screaming, as she called quietly to him. "Goku?..............."  
  
A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Wow cliffhanger! Big time! Sorry, but I got to stop here. I got made, so I decided to finish this chapter and leave a cliffhanger to make you all made! Mwahahaha!........ Oh, no that was mean. I hate it when other authors leave me hanging. :( I'm sorry. But I'm getting ready to move so it's hard to get these chapters out. But I'm trying. Sorry for the delay. Stop being so mean! I'm doing my best, what with a web site and work and stories.! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Oh yeah, I got ChiChi wallpaper for your desk top on my web site. You never see any wallpaper of her! So know there is. Laters. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm baaaaaaack!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6:   
  
She sat there, her arm stretched out towards him as tears fell, so afraid that any minuet he would fade into the dark room leaving her once again alone. But he never did, he just stood there. Looking at her with a small smile, even though she could see the great amount of sadness in his eyes.   
  
He looked the same, same wild hair and same clothes. The same love in his eyes that was always there still showed just as bright. Seeing that love still there filled her with so much hope of being with him again. But would it happen, was he real. Were they going to have a second chance at being happy?   
  
He stood there looking at her. Remembering what she had said before he opened the door. Did he really cause that? Her pain and loneliness, along with their son's pain. He was so happy when he showed up at the front door of their home. So happy to be able to comfort Chichi from her confusion...but now he realized that he was comforting her because of the pain he caused her. Pain he never wanted to make her feel.   
  
He still kept a small smile on though, he didn't want chichi to feel bad about what she had said. She needed to get it out, if not it would have eaten at her for the rest of her life. And he didn't want that. He only wanted to see her smile. But he knew he was about to cause more trouble for her, and was going to have to be ready for it.   
  
Laughing stupidly to lighten the mood, he put his hand behind his head and looked at her. "Hey babe, sorry for the late return. Traffic is terrible in the after life." He laughed hoping the comment would work and break her fearful gaze.   
  
Bring her shaky hand back to her; she gently touched her mouth realizing the truth. He was back...."Oh Goku...." She cried into her hand as if the name was forbidden to be spoken.   
  
With the sound of his sorrow filled name Goku ran up to ChiChi and pulled her into his protective arms, supporting her weak body that was worn out from her crying. Climbing on to the bed he kneeled and held her closely as if she was going to disappear in his arms. They sat like that for at lest five minuets just holding on to each other like a lifeline hopping the other wouldn't let go first.   
  
Putting his hand behind Chichi's head, he held her to him as she continued to sob into his chest as if trying to hide inside of him, so that he could not leave with out her if he did. " Chi....Baby? Come on, now. Don't cry. Please..." He quietly cooed her as he kissed the top of her head.   
  
Pulling away she pushed her hair, that was stuck to her tear stained face, to the side. Horrified she looked into his eyes, her thoughts of what she said before he showed up coming back to her. She knew he had to have heard her yelling. He always had good hearing. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it! I love you. I always did. I always have. I didn't mean it! I swear. Please believe me, I didn't mean it. I..I.I..." She said being silenced bye Goku who 'shhh'ed her softly.   
  
"It's ok, Chi. Don't' worry. I know you love me." He softly said smiling down at her, pushing a stand of hair behind her ear lovingly.   
  
"I do." She continued to say.  
  
Goku put a finger to her lips and pulled her close to him again. "I know, baby. I know. And I love you too. I don't blame you for saying that. I did leave you and the boys alone. And I did cause your loneliness. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. But I did what I thought I had to do. I had to keep you safe." He said as he held her small soft body to him.   
  
Pulling her hand up to her chest she frowned. "Isn't not your fault. Do say you're sorry. Please. You didn't-"   
  
"Yes. Yes I did." He cut her off again. "I left you alone. But Chi. Please realize I didn't do it because I didn't want to be with you. Because I did want to be with you. But I had to protect the earth, not 'just' because of all the people living here, but because you live here. Your what pushed me to fight, to save the world and you. I gave up my life so many times so that you could live. Because I love you so much." His words making her silently cry to herself. "I know you love me and the boys. I know that's why your were so protective of us. You just wanted a nice normal safe family you could take care of. And I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you. I'm so sorry I couldn't give you the life you wanted........."He ending quietly, mostly to himself.   
  
"But you did." Her words shocking Goku and having him look down into her eyes.   
  
"You gave me a wonderful life. A wonderful home, with two wonderful kids, who are growing up and becoming just like their father,.....loving and caring. I just wish that you were in it more, but that's ok. Cuz your back, and we can be happy now." She smiled sadly. "Gohan will be so happy, and Goten. I can't wait for you to meet Goten. He looks just like you and so innocent. He'll be so ......." She continued with a true happy smile. They where going to be a family again. And she didn't know what to do first or whom she should call fist.   
  
But as she continued to talk about what they could do as a family, his smile he had when he was told he gave her a wonderful life, was soon replaced with a saddened frown. I knew this would be the worst part, but he had to do it, no matter how much it was going to hurt her.   
  
"Uh....Chichi? About this..... Ummm...." He was so confused as to how he should put this in to words. This was so hard.   
  
ChiChi looked at him, her tears already drying on her face as she looked at him. Her smile making him regret doing it, when he hadn't even started.   
  
"....I.....I ......" He stumbled for his words afraid of her reaction, which he knew wouldn't be a good one.   
  
Chichi rose as eyebrow at him and laughed softly. "Goku. Spit it out." She said with a giggle.  
  
Sighing he looked down afraid to see the look on her face. He felt as though his heart jumped up into his throat and was taking his breath away. "Chi.... I can't stay. I'm just here for today. It's kinda like a reward for being good and all. I was saving it for a special time, but with every thing happening, I figured I should set things strait." His head still low as he spoke softly.   
  
Moving off the bed, she stood up and looked down at him shaking her head. "You, your not here to stay?..... You just, you just...... why are you doing this....." She said turning around and wrapping her arms around herself as she tried to hold back her tears and failing.   
  
Goku quickly stood up behind her and touched her shoulder, having her pull away. "ChiChi, I don't mean to make this hard. I just thought we could talk....... You know... about Trunks."   
  
"What does Trunks have to do with any of this!?" She yelled as she turned to him with anger. She could just hear the loneliness mocking her from the back of her head. Telling her she would always be alone.... Always. "I don't love Trunks! I love you! I want to be with you. Trunks is just confused!" Shaking her head as if to dismiss the thought before she continued. "This isn't about Trunks. You think you can just show up and comfort me, just to turn right back around and walk out! Dieing on me is one thing Son Goku! But showing up just to say it will probably be the last time I see you is just cruel!" She cried out in pain.   
  
"Chi... I-" Goku tried but stopped as she cut him off.   
  
"No! No, you don't! Don't try and make this out to be nothing." She pointed at him trying to regain control; tears falling. "I may have not being living a happy care free life, but I was ok. I was in control. I was dealing with you not being here. I was dealing! I may have been a terrible mess a few minuets ago, but I would have been able to get it together in time. But you coming back and then leaving... I can't do that. I can't Goku! Do you hear me! It hurts! Do you hear me! It hurt! To much!" She yelled, chocking the last words out, as she pointed to her heart as if showing him it was breaking at that very moment. She then turned her back to him not wanting to fight any more.   
  
Goku looked at her, not realizing that it was going to be this bad, but now that it was, he wished he didn't have to leave. He didn't want this, he wanted to make her happy, not make her cry her heart out. Walking up to her, he wrapped his arms around her, refusing to let go as she struggled to walk away. After a minuet of trying she realized he wasn't going to let go and she stilled; her back to his chest.   
  
He kissed the top of her head and breathed in the sweet sent of her hair. "Chi. I didn't mean to do this. I didn't want it to happen like this. Or make it harder for you. But I have to go back. My time here is over on this earth..... But yours isn't. You shouldn't be morning over me any more. I'm still here with you, even if you can't see me. I'm always watching over you and the boys. You should be trying to be happy." Goku softly said as he nuzzled the back of her head.   
  
Looking strait at the wall she tried to fight back the tears. "Is that why you came, to tell me this..... Don't you think I've tried? I can't Goku. I love you way too much. I hate the thought of living the rest of my life alone." Her voice so quiet, only he could hear it.   
  
Turning Chichi around he looked at her and smiled. "But you're not alone right now." He said as he lend down and kissed her. Hearing her moan into his mouth, he knew he shouldn't go any further, but she need this just as much as he did, so he gently pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss having her wrap her arms around his neck; telling him not to stop.   
  
As he laid her on the bed, he slowly crawled up on top of her ready to make all her worries disappear for the time being. So only thoughts of them would be what she was thinking. Gently but wantingly, he slowly kissed his way from her neck up and along her jaw line to her tender pink lips that were slightly swollen from his greedy kiss. Her silk like hands rooming under his shirt and up his muscular back making him breath in deeply. Her hands always knowing the right places to touch him. Going back to her neck he sucked on the bite mark he gave her so many years ago having her arch against him as he then proceeded to grind against her clothed body to heighten her desire for him.   
  
It was all about her tonight, and he wanted it to be perfect since it would be the one of the last times for the two of them to be together. But as her desire for him heighten faster, and this thought coming to him, as well as her sweet sent the was coming off in waves it began to drive him crazy and he didn't know how slow he could take it with out ravishing her right away.   
  
(Hehe, sorry, I'm not all that good with lemon so I'll let your imagination take over form here. I know mine did, I just wish I could get it in words. :()   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
He didn't know what to think as he floated there in the air, wondering if it was true or not. He looked down at the small house and front of him shocked. Trunks had been on his way to Chichi house when he was stopped bye Gohan. The argument didn't last long and things were finally settled between the two men, but when he got to the Son's house he stopped him self from descending to the ground just as soon as he felt the familiar kie. He was so determined to talk to Chichi that he didn't even notice the kie when it fist appeared on earth.   
  
Pushing down the fear of loosing Chichi again he flew down to the ground and walked up to the wooden door. Not caring to knock, he opened the door and walked in to see if he was right about the unexpected guest. As he made his way in, he saw that the kitchen was empty, so he made his way down the hall way, but as he came closer to Chichi's room he stopped as he blood ran could at the sounds that where coming from there.   
  
::No.....Why now, why is he back......No I can't do this.... He can't do this!:: He thought as his fists tightened and his eyes began to water at the feel of his heart breaking. His chest was tight and his stomach sick, and he didn't think he could handle being there one second longer.   
  
Turning around he ran to the door making his exit and flying as fast as he could away from the small home. He didn't know exactly where he was headed, but one thing he knew is that he would not be able to face Goku. He knew he had no right to be angry at Goku for being there, it was his home after all.... It was his wife. But he couldn't stand the thought of losing her when he thought he was so sure he had his shot to be what she needed. To be the one to make her happy, to make her smile...... to be the one she loved. And he lost it........ again.........  
  
  
  
A/N: ohhhhhh hell yell!!!! I'm back online and going crazy! Sorry the chapter isn't really long; I got so much to do and going mad with ideas. Hope you liked the chapter and my little twist. I know I said I wasn't bringing Goku back for his one day, but I just couldn't resist. I needed to cause some pain. In my mind, you can't have happiness if you don't have your pain. I'll have the next chapter out soon. And some one asked about Doujinshi pics. I have a link on my web site to Daughter of Ashes's site. She has some of the best ones there. You got to check it out. She let me use some of her's. She so sweet. Laters! REVIEWS!!! I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!! PLEASE!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

As Chichi lay on her stomach asleep Goku slowly ran a finger up the small of her bare back to her neck. He was lying on his side next to her admiring how beautiful she looked as she slept. He tired her out with their lovemaking, as he did every time. He wasn't one bit sad that she was asleep. If fact this was something he liked. It was his time to just watcher her, memorize her every detail. He never got tired of looking at her; she was just so perfect in his eyes; her soft yet strong milky skin and her long silk jet-black hair that fell to her mid back. Her body wasn't bony but firm and soft with curves in just the right places.   
  
Pulling some hair out of her face and back behind her Goku let out a deep sigh. He felt Trunks enter the house and then leave in anger, but he refused to leave Chichi. It was his last time to be with her and he wasn't going to let Trunks rune their moment of love. But he did know he would have to talk to him about his.   
  
As much as he hated to admit it, some one would have to continue to make Chichi happy. And if Trunks wanted that more then any thing, he would deal with it. At lest he trusted Trunks to keep her safe. He wasn't to sure how the conversation was going to go; I mean how do you talk to some one you know is one day going to be sleeping in your spot........He didn't know what to say to him. But fist things, fist. He was going to have to find him to talk to him.   
  
Gently leaning over Chichi he whispered in her ear. "ChiChi? I have to go talk to some one, but I'll be back tonight, ok?.... Chichi?" He asked having her turn over and look up at him.   
  
Looking up at him she frowned touched his cheek. "Promise......" Her voice filled with worry.   
  
Smiling he nodded and proceeded to get out of bed to get dressed. "Go back to sleep. I just need to take care of some things. I'll be back to night.... Oh and make sure Goten isn't here tonight. As much as I want to meet the little guy, it will hurt him way too much to know he'll only get to see his dad once and for a few minuets. He doesn't need to be put threw that." Seeing her nod sadly in approval he walked up to her and kissed her on her head. "I'll be back. Promise." He said one last time before walking out.   
  
As he left, Chichi lay there and thought about Goten. He was still young, and Goku was right, it would be wrong to give Goten a father for just a few seconds just to take him away. But it was still a shame that Goten wont be able to see his father. At lest he still had every one to tell him about all the great things Goku did.   
  
"Well I guess I should call over to C.C. to talk to Goten." She told her self as she grabbed the phone off of the desk next to her bed. Sitting up against the headboard she pulled the blanket around her and dilled Bulma's number.   
  
Over at C.C. Bulma picked up the phone after three rings. "Hello, this is Bulma speaking."   
  
"Bulma? Its ChiChi, is Goten still over there?" She asked hopping he hadn't left just yet.   
  
Bulma put a hand on her hip and frowned as she narrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah his is. Why? And is my boy from the future over there?" she said with a bit of dislike in her voice.   
  
"Umm. No, Trunks isn't over here. But I was wondering if Goten could spend the night over there." She asked confused as why Bulma sounded so bitter.   
  
"Sure he can spend the night, he's always welcomed. But I was just wondering why he would be spending the night. My boy would be spending one over there would he? Doing some thing he shouldn't be doing." She said slightly raising her voice at the thought of Trunks with Chichi.   
  
Narrowing her eyes Chichi was a bit confused. "Excuse me. But what exactly are you implying, Bulma. I don't even know where your son is."   
  
"Ohhhh, sure you don't. Look I know you got some thing going on with my son, and let me tell you. You better keep you skanky hands-"  
  
"Excuse me! Skanky! Bulma, I don't know what's gotten in to you, but you better stop talking to me like that. I'll have you know, he's the one with the crush on me and I told him nothing would happen between us!" ChiChi informed to the outraged blue haired woman.   
  
Bulma's eyes grew wide. "What?! Now my son isn't good enough for you! Well you know what I don't want him around some tramp!"   
  
Chichi couldn't believe this. " Tramp! Look you little hussy! I'm not the one sneaking peaks at other guys when I'm married! You stay out of my life and keep you noise where it belongs! Tell Goten I'll pick him up tomorrow! Good bye!" She yelled slamming the phone back on the receiver.   
  
Bulma stared at the phone in her hand. "Well I never! Doesn't she realize who she's talking too!?"  
  
(Hehe just had to have those two argue, and if you don't think that's how Bulma would react, go back and watch some DBZ. Cuz she is that rude and stuck up!)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Flying out towards the desert Goku found Trunks sitting on the edge of a high cliff looking out onto the dead land. Touching down he then walked up to him and frowned as he saw Trunks hanging his head low.   
  
"Hey there, Trunks." He said a bit nervous about how to start.   
  
"Goku I don't feel like talking. Just leave me alone." His voice low and deep surprising Goku how much this was affecting him.   
  
Crossing his arms he shook his head. "I think we do. You know, I know you were at the house earlier-"   
  
"What do you want Goku!" Trunks yelled turning around and standing up, having his hair blow in the wind and for a second hiding the anger in his eyes. But just as fast as the anger appeared it left replaced with sadness. "Look you just got back, shouldn't you be with your wife....... You know for once." He ended quietly to himself, not intending Goku to hear.   
  
Hearing the last remark Goku's face-hardened but figured he would let it slide because of the situation. "Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. It seems I'll be leaving latter tonight. I only get a day to be hear and then that's it, I don't get to come back again." He informed, having Trunks look at him with anger.   
  
"You what?..... You.... You just came to hurt her some more!" Trunks yelled, knowing it must have when she found out. "Damnit, Goku! Why do you do this to her! I respect you Goku, and think of you as a good friend, but damnit, she disserves better!.... I heard you two earlier! What?! Just wanted one last good fuc-" The words cut short as Goku punched him in the jaw, having him fall to the ground on one knee.   
  
Grabbing his mouth, Trunks's eyes widened in disbelief. Not in Goku for hitting him, but in him self for saying some thing he knew Goku would never do. Looking up he saw Goku looking down at him in anger. "Goku...."   
  
"I don't care how mad you are, don't talk to me like I don't love her and would just use her like a toy." Goku said in a low growl before calming his voice, but keeping it low and serious. "I love her more then anything, and have giving my life many times to prove it. I knew showing up like this would hurt her, but I did it cuz you were hurting her just as much; showing up and trying to be with her so fast. I had to come and help if not you were just going to make her morn me more then she already is. And you have no right to tell me its wrong to be with her." He said as Trunks stood and listened.   
  
"Look Trunks, I know you love her. I'm not to thrilled with the thought, but I came to terms." He said looking down having Trunks look at him in shock. "I want her to be happy. But I don't want her to be with some one who can't protect her. So I can except you taking my place as her new mate." He said wishing he never had to.   
  
Looking away Trunks sighed. "This must be hard for you. Giving up your wife to some one. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I had no right to. I don't like the thought of her in pain. I just want to make her smile....."   
  
Smiling Goku nodded. "And that's why I'm leaving her to you."  
  
As they watched the sun set across the horizon Trunks crossed his arms. "You know, Goku...... You put her threw a lot....."   
  
"I know......" Goku replied never breaking his gaze from the setting sun. " I know she's trying to avoid you right now, but after I leave she'll need some one........ Just take care of her Trunks..............You do realize I'll be with her again tonight right?"   
  
Trunks nodded, as he too didn't break his gaze. "I know.... If I was in your place I would want to be with her be fore I left." His voice telling Goku he was ok with it.   
  
With that Goku turned and started to walk away before flying off to be with his mate.   
  
He continued to watch the sun, as he felt Goku's kie fade into the distance. "I'll take care of her..... I promise......"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Dad!?"   
  
Goku was half way to there when he was stopped bye a different yet familiar voice calling his name. Turning around he looked at the young man and grinned. "Hey Gohan! Man you sure have grown." He said laughing.   
  
Looking at his father Gohan's eyes water over in joy; his father was back. Going over; he hugged Goku before pulling back in confusion. "I knew it was you. I just knew it, but I don't understand. I thought you couldn't be wished back..."   
  
"Well I can't I'm only here for today. I .... I just needed to straiten out some things."   
  
Looking down Gohan frowned. "Oh... You mean Trunks, don't you?" He asked having Goku nod in agreement.   
  
Putting a hand on Gohan's shoulder he smiled at him. "Look Gohan I know your not to thrilled about all of this-"   
  
"You mean you ok with all of this!? Dad!? I thought you of all people would hate this more then any one!" Gohan yelled out in disbelief.   
  
"Gohan calm down." Goku said in a fatherly manner. "I'm not to thrilled about it either, but you mother needs some one, and I can't be here."   
  
Gohan turned his head to the side. "And what about Goten? What is going to happen when he meets you and then finds out your leaving. Then what do we tell him when Trunks comes in to the picture. Goten's to innocent to understand."   
  
"That's why I won't be seeing Goten before I leave." Goku continued seeing Gohan ready to protest. "This will be all to much for the little guy. And I know you wont let him forget me any why. I'm sure you and your mother will be telling him stories all about me, even though I wish I was the one telling them." He said with a smile.   
  
"I understand.....But still, what about mom. She and Trunks have done nothing but fight. She isn't going to give him a chance. She loves you dad, she's not going to be unfaithful, you know how mom is." Gohan replied looking at his father.   
  
Laughing Goku grinned. "Yeah, I know how your mother is. Chichi always could get real over dramatic, but she has a big heart. Don't worry I'll talk to her. She's not going to be able to move on until she talks to me about it, that's just the way she is. Speaking of that, I was on my way to see her."   
  
"You guys probably want to be alone tonight huh?" Gohan said looking down.   
  
"Yeah, that was kinda the idea." He said laughing nervously but then frowning. "Gohan, I probably wont get to see you later. So I just wanted to say, I'm proud of you. You've grown into a fine man, son."   
  
  
  
"Thanks dad.......I'm going to miss you." Gohan said sadly.   
  
Pulling Gohan into a short hug, Goku smiled. "And I'm going to miss all of you. Take care of your mother and Goten for me." He said before turning taking off.   
  
"Goodbye dad......."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
A/N: hehehe I just had to put in a little Chichi/ Buma fight lol. Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok, there is a bit of lemon in here so if you not of legal age, don't read! For every one else, enjoy, you can thank Lady Thundera for the lemon part. She did a great job and I can't thank her enough. Hope you guys like this chapter! Later.   
  
As Goku entered the house he turned to see Chichi at the stove cooking up a storm. The table was full of already cooked food and she was still going; setting plates down on the table where there was still room as she continued to cook things on the stove.   
  
Goku's mouth watering at the sight and smell of the feast she had prepared as he stomach began to growl. Smiling he looked at Chichi and realized she was in her rob; her hair was down and her feet bare as she hummed to herself while she cooked, not realizing that he had entered the house.   
  
Leaning over the counter and resting on his elbows he continued to watch her graceful movement as she worked. He's eyes rooming over to the food every once and a while, hungry but knowing not to touch until she was done.   
  
As Chichi stirred the rice in the pot with a cooking spoon she felt to strong arms come up from behind her and wrap themselves around her small waist as a light tender kiss was placed on her neck. "Mmm...... I was hoping you would be back soon. Did you get done whatever you had to do?" She asked as she turned off the finished rice and then laid her own hands over his.   
  
Smiling Goku 'mm'ed a yes. "I talked to Gohan too." He said having her turn in his arms.   
  
"You did?" She asked her face showing that she wanted to know what happened.   
  
"Yeah, we talked for a bit. He sure has grown." He said laughing again. "He agreed to leave us alone tonight. He'll probably go stay at Piccolo's or Bulma's. Man I should have stopped bye to see Piccolo.......And Vegeta... man I bet he's made we can't have one last fight...... and Killen.... Dang... One day isn't enough." Goku thought out loud while looking up.   
  
Looking up at Goku for a minute, afraid he would cancel their last night together to go see his friends, she soon smiled, because for the first time she realized that he had thought about her first. He had come to make sure she was ok above all his other friends.   
  
The thought making her heart sink with love for him; she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close having him look down at her confused. "I love you Goku. You can go and be with your friends if you want to. I don't mind." She said, surprising him that she even suggested that.   
  
As he looked down he saw that she wasn't angry he wanted to see them, she wasn't sad or felt like she was being pushed to the side. None of that reflected from her voice. She was happy and he was a bit confused as to why. She always hated when he talked about going to be with is friends instead of being with her first, and that's when it hit him, he 'had' been with her first. He had come to her fist and made sure she was happy fist, and that's all she wanted, it was all she needed. She needed to be first for once, and he finally made sure that she was.   
  
Holding her to him he shook his head. "Nah, I think I'm fine right here. So when's dinner." He asked having her laugh.   
  
"Son Goku your imposable." She laughed. "Come on." She said having him sit down while she placed a plate full of food in front of him.   
  
And as he ate she watched eating her small amount of food and telling him about what had happened over the past years with Gohan and Goten.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"I forbid it!" Those were the first words Trunks heard as he entered his mother's home and from there on it was a huge lecture on how Chichi wasn't his type of woman, and that it was wrong of them to be together. That he shouldn't pursue it and make a relation ship, cuz it would never happen. That she would kill him if he did........This only irritating him more.   
  
"Mother..." Trunks tried to get in.  
  
"For goodness sake. She has two kids. Your not a father you don't know a thing about children." Bulma chattered.   
  
"Mother...."   
  
"You don't know how to raise kids. And Goten is a hand full, and Gohan! He's a teenager! A teenager! They are the worst kids these days."   
  
"Mother..."   
  
"Gohan would never agree any way. You need some one younger. Some one more beautiful, Chichi isn't all that good looking; pushing out two kids has killed her looks. She needs a major make over."   
  
"Mother..." His voice getting hard.   
  
"Really Trunks. Oh I know this cute little girl that works for me. She doesn't talk much, which is good, kinda shy, but she wears these cute little close. Real fashion I'm telling you. The girl knows how to dress, unlike Chichi. You know, she always wears those old looking cloths, she needs some fashion help, I'm telling you. The way you and Chichi dress are complete opposite, but the girl I know dresses perfect. You two would make cute kids."   
  
"Mother..."   
  
"Besides you father would never agree to you and Chichi, I know he agreed earlier, but he'll change his mind. If he knows what's good for him. You need to-"   
  
"Mother!" Trunks yelled having Bulma put her hands on her hips and raise an eyebrow at him for yelling at her. "Listen to me! Please! I know she has two kids, and I know Gohan is a teenager and probably wont like it. But he will get use to it. And she isn't ugly mother! She is very beautiful, she is in great shape, she doesn't need a make over, I happen to like the way she dresses! She an old fashion woman who is loyal, I don't want to go out with this other girl you know or have kids with her. And father does agree with me, stop trying to control him all the damn time. And I don't need to do any thing!" He yelled out in frustration. "Now stop it! Besides Chichi and I aren't together yet."   
  
"And your not going to be, Trunks." She said crossing her arms. "Not if I have any thing to say about it."  
  
"Well you don't." Trunks said frowning as Bulma looked at him shocked. "Mother.... I'm sorry. But you don't. I want to be with her, and I'm going to do what ever I have to do, to be with her. Weather you like it or not."   
  
Bulma shook her head. "No I don't except that. I wont." She said shacking her head and walking out of the room.   
  
Seeing her leave Trunks sighed to himself and looked up. "Oh Kami what is she going to do....." He asked afraid.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
As Bulma walked out she made her way down the hall bumping into Vegeta who was talking to Gohan and bye the looks of if Vegeta wasn't to happy about what ever it was they was discussing but was remaining under control.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked looking at the two.   
  
"Oh hey Bulma. Nothing is going on, I was just asking if I could stay the night here. Mom and dad want to have some time alone." Gohan said smiling.   
  
"Your dad...Goku's back? Well where is he, is he coming by, why hasn't he called yet?" Bulma asked smiling but concerned as to why her best friends hadn't tried to contact her.   
  
"Damnit woman, didn't you hear the brat?! Kakkarot wants to be with his mate not spend his last hours on earth listening to your annoying voice complain about meaningless things." He said before turning and walking away.   
  
"Whatever. So Goku's back. Wait..... did he say his last few hours?" She asked Gohan.   
  
"Oh yeah. Dad only got to come back for a day; he's going to leave late tonight. I figured mom already made arrangements to have Goten stay here, and thought you wouldn't mind if I did too." He said be saw that Bulma hadn't even listen to what he just said. "A....Bulma?"   
  
"What? Oh yeah, sure you can stay." She said before turning and walking away leaving Gohan standing there looking at her wired. :: I can't believe Goku didn't come and see me. Chichi always did have to come first; she probably threw a fit and made him feel guilty. Well I'm not going to let her take my Trunks and make him forget about us. And since Goku's not staying Chichi will be free, meaning Trunks will make his move. I can't let that happen, they don't belong together, its not right..........I have to think of something.....:: She thought as she made her way into the lab.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Back at the Sons house Goku and Chichi were sitting on the couch talking quietly. Goku's head lying on her lap as she ran her fingers threw his hair.   
  
"And she called me a skank." Chichi said angrily.   
  
"She what? I can't believe she called you that." Goku said laughing at the small fight they had.   
  
"Well she did. I told her nothing was going to happen between me and Trunks but she refused to listen." She said before hitting Goku on the shoulder for laughing. "Son Goku you stop laughing at me right this minute." She laughed slightly.   
  
"Sorry Chi, its just funny when you two fight. So what did you call her back?" He asked looking up at her.   
  
"Why I would never stoop so low at to call names." She said looking down at him and then smiled as she saw him give her a look as if saying he knew better then that. "I called her a hussy."   
  
"Chi..." he said laughing.   
  
"What?! She is sometimes. She called me names first." She defended herself.   
  
As the laughter died down Goku sat up and pulled Chichi into his lap having her snuggle into him for warmth.   
  
"I like this. I wish it wouldn't end." Chichi said quietly as they held each other.  
  
"Me too." He replied before thinking about Trunks. "You know Chichi. I wont get mad if you move on with out me." He said having Chichi pull away and look at him.   
  
"Don't even talk like that Goku. You are the only one for me." Her voice firm.   
  
Sighing he knew this was going to be hard. "You can't live alone forever."   
  
"I can and I will, so don't-" she began but was hushed bye Goku's soft fingers touching her lips.   
  
"Chi....I don't want you to be alone. After I'm gone, I want you to find some one who loves you as much as I did. Don't feel guilty for loving them in return either, understand."   
  
"But Goku..."   
  
"No." He said firmly, having Chichi realize he ment it. "Goten will need a father figure around, and you'll need some one to keep you happy. Please, Chi.... You're not being unfaithful; I know your loyal but I want you to move on. I can't be with you."   
  
" Goku don't talk like this, please." Chichi said as tears began to form as she listened to Goku.   
  
"Listen to me. I love you and even if you move on with out me, that doesn't mean I wont be waiting for you in the after life." He said as he lend in and kissed her.   
  
"Oh Goku, I can't move on with you. I don't now if I can." She said when he pulled away.   
  
Smiling down at her he pushed away some stray stands of hair. "Chi, you are the strongest woman I know. Don't be afraid to love some one else, it will never make me stop loving you. Now enough of this. This is my last night and I don't want to spend it watching you cry." He said wiping away her tears with his thumb.   
  
Seeing her nod he watched as she stood up and grabbed his hand. "What is it?"   
  
Smiling as a blush crept into her face she pulled him up. "Well, I thought we could spend the rest of the night in the bed room, and I wanted to put something nice on for you. I bought it along time ago and was hoping I would get to wear it for you but never got the chance, but now I do." She said softly before kissing him. Pulling away she turned and led him to their bedroom where she asked him to sit on the bed and wait, having her then turn and disappeared into the bathroom.   
  
As Goku pulled off his shirt and pants leaving himself in his boxers, he knew to cherish every moment of this night. It would be the last one he will have with his wife in a very long time. From now, some other man is going to be making her happy. He wasn't going to think about that now. He was going to think about his night with his wife, think about pleasing her and making her happy. He was going to explore every inch of her, burn every sound he makes into memory so no matter how many years he passed without her; he would never forget how she felt in his arms that night.  
  
At that moment, Chichi stepped out of the bedroom wearing a short kimono gown. Goku didn't know what was underneath but whatever it was, it was short. Chichi was blushing, looking a little shy at first and then she opened the kimono and let it dropped to the floor. It was an ivory chemise gown. Nearly transparent, the gown exposed most of her breasts, with slits on the side giving glimpses of her leg to her hips. She turned around for him showing the low scoop back.  
  
Goku's mouth parted at the vision of Chichi. He never seen her wear anything like this. "Wow. Where did you get this?"  
  
"I normally don't buy clothes like this. It's just that when I was at the store, it was practically telling me to do so."  
  
"I like it," Goku said, holding out his hands to her. "Come here."   
  
Chichi walked into his arms and sat on his lap. She felt Goku's handing gently running up and down her thigh and up her body, appraising the vision before him and eager to have his body joined with hers. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently. He started off slow, gently kissing her, touching her. One arm wrapped around his neck as Chichi kissed back, her body warming up to the kisses and his caresses. Chichi opened her mouth to allow Goku inside and explore her mouth. She moaned into his mouth when one of his hands cupped her right breast and gave her a gentle squeeze. He moved his lips from hers to suckle the mark on her neck. Chichi moaned and arched herself closer to him. One of her hands running up and down Goku's muscled chest in sensual caresses, causing him to suck in a breath.  
  
Chichi maneuvered herself so that she was straddling him. She kissed him on the lips first and then worked her lips to his neck and shoulders placing gentle nips on it, and enticing more moans from her husband as she rubbed herself against him. Chichi moaned feeling him hardened beneath her. She could feel his heart pounding as she planted kisses on his chest licking his nipples, which hardened under her tongue.  
  
Goku placed his hands around Chichi's hips and pulled up and removed the gown off Chichi. He blinked in surprise seeing Chichi wasn't wearing anything underneath the gown. He sat there appraising her firm flat stomach to the gentle swell of her breasts. His lips found Chichi's once more as he pulled her down on top of him on the bed and successfully maneuvered her beneath him.   
  
He caressed her breasts with the lightest touch, enticing a soft moan from Chichi. With one massaging and squeezing her left breast, he covered his mouth over the other giving a lick to her nipple with his tongue that caused Chichi to suck in a breath as he suckled gently. Chichi moaned and writhed under his touch. He worked on the other breast the same way and Chichi's hands tightened in his hair, her back arching more into his mouth, and her hips bucking against his.  
  
One of Goku's hands worked down between Chichi's legs and stroked her gently. Chichi gasped and moaned under his touch, bucking closer to him. He pinched the nub between her legs Chichi cried out in pleasure. He continued to rub on the nub while working his mouth on one of her breasts. Goku moved his fingers inside Chichi thrusting her with his fingers, slowly preparing her body for later. Chichi closed her eyes as she clutched to him moaning uncontrollably as the pleasurable feelings increased and then suddenly Goku stopped.  
  
Chichi opened her eyes, her breathing ragged. Goku was smiling above her as he quieted her whimpering with a kiss. Through the kiss the last article of clothing was removed so now Goku was as nude as her. Goku parted Chichi's legs with one of his own. He rubbed his erection against her very moist opening, causing Chichi to moan in anticipation. Slowly, he pushed in. She accepted him with ease. Moving gently, she allowed the passion and desire to build within them. Her moans got louder and louder. Chichi bit back any tears that were threatening to escape as she thought this would be one of the last times she will be with her husband. She concentrated on enjoying the moment now.  
  
Goku buried his head in her neck, thrusting faster with each move. His own moans were rising. Her felt her returning his thrust with one of her own causing him to groan. Chichi felt her pleasure rising higher and higher as her cries until she couldn't contain it anymore. She cried out as her orgasm washed over her and her body spasm.  
  
Chichi's walls clenched around Goku's member that triggered his orgasm. With one final thrust, Goku groaned and release inside Chichi. His body jerked sending more of his essence inside of her. He collapsed on her sweaty body and took a moment to gather his breathing. Slowly he pulled out of her and rolled off her, panting heavily. Chi-Chi moved even closer to him.  
  
Rapping an arm around her tiny waist he held her to his side, her small hand on his chest. He sighed as his body relaxed. They laid like that for what felt like forever, just holding and being in each others embrace; loving the feel of the other's body next to them not moving.   
  
"I love you Chi......Don't ever forget that." Goku whisper breaking the silence as he ran his fingers threw her hair. "I guess I'm saying "I love you" so much, is because I don't think I ever said it enough. I left you alone so many times.......I can't believe you stuck around for me, but I'm glad. I don't know what I would have done if you ever left me. I do love you......more then you could ever imagine......"   
  
His words bring a small lazy smile to Chichi's face as her eyes heavily opened slightly. "I know."   
  
Goku's eyes widened; he thought she had fallen asleep like all the other times before. Turning his head to the side and looking down at her he smiled. "Hey, thought you were asleep." He always talked to her while she slept, always saying things he felt embarrassed to said while she was awake, but not now..... He was glad she heard him, he wanted her to hear him, and was a shame she never got to hear all the things he use to say to her long ago.   
  
"I wanted to be awake when you leave..." She said, her voice showing her tiredness to him as he pulled the blankets closer to her.   
  
"You're tired. Go to sleep. I don't want you to be awake when I leave." He said having her look at him confused. "I want to remember you like this.... Next to me, happy and peacefully sleeping. You've never looked so beautiful.....Now go to sleep."   
  
Sighing softly she was about to refuse when her eyes became to heavy for her to keep open having her fall asleep with in seconds. And that was the way Goku saw her as he disappeared............next to him, happy and peacefully sleeping..........  
  
A/N; Ahhh I love this chapter and I hope you do too! LOL Please read and review! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Every one has been saying that the lemon on the last chapter I wrote was great. Sorry to say it. Lady Thundera wrote the lemon on Chapter 8 on this fic. Hehe. Sorry for the misunderstanding guys. She wrote the lemon great and I can't thank her enough. Hope you like this Chapter. R/R  
  
Chapter 9:   
  
The morning light had touched her eyes. And she turned over to fined her husband gone. Waking up alone again. It was expected, but still.... It hurt. She lay there her arm stretched out to Goku's side of the bed her fingers running over the soft material of the mattress. It was a bit wired to Chichi at first. She had cried for only the first hour that morning and then nothing but a smile from that point on, had graced her face. Yes her heart hurt, but her soul was full of love. The warmth from his body was gone and the bed was cool to the touch, but for Chichi, she could still remember the warmth Goku had for her. His love. Last night would always be with her, and she would never for get it.   
  
The day went by and a little bit before lunch Gohan and Goten came home, expecting to find their mother cooking, but sadly she wasn't. In fact, she hadn't even gotten out of bed. She was in the same position she was when she woke up, her fingers stroking the bed, as she looked at Goku's side, a smile on her face.   
  
It had become late, and still Chichi had not moved an inch, nor talked to her boys, she just smiled. Having Gohan start to worry, he tried his best to get a response out of his mother; even bringing Goten in, thinking that he would snap her out of it. But again, she just lied there, as if she couldn't even see or hear them. But he didn't push, afraid that his kid brother would start to worry more then he already was. He didn't want Goten to think some thing was wrong with his mom. He knew his brother was very protective of her; he always was, being the only parent and all. And he couldn't just say that she was sad because their father left again. Goten would ask so many question then. He didn't have the heart to tell him, that he lost his only chance to meet his father.   
  
Sending Goten out to play, and saying that their mom was just running a fever, Gohan went back to his mother's room and sat on the bed. Looking at her he saw that the sheets were slowly falling off, a bit embarrassed, he grabbed them and pulled them back up to her neck, covering her bare skin. Putting a hand on her back he frowned.   
  
"Mother?....Please mom, talk to me......" His voice soft and full of concern; he never saw her like this. Never.   
  
He waited, but there was no reply. He lend over his mother and looked at her face. Her smile still in place and her fingers slowly moving. "Mom, I'm worried about you. You can't stay in bed forever. Goten needs you...... I need you. Please tell me what's wrong...."Sighing, he couldn't give up yet. "Mom, please just tell me why you keep looking there. Dad's gone. And I know he wouldn't want you to do this to your self. It's not healthy."  
  
Just as he thought he might have to call some one, she moved her head just a bit, as if getting a bit more comfortable.   
  
"Mom?"  
  
Her voice was soft, and it was music to his ears to hear it finally. "I know he's gone, Gohan." Her eyes never leaving the spot on Goku's side and her fingers never stopped moving.   
  
"They why mom? Why are you still laying here, when Goten is starting to worry about you?" Gohan said getting up and walking over to the other side of the bed. Kneeling down on the floor he looked at his mother and saw a few tears fall down her face, but her smile never faded.   
  
"Because, I can still see him in the back of my mind. " She said quietly as the tears hit the pillow. "I know our time together here on earth is up. But maybe if I stay here long enough and don't move, I can just replay our day together in my mind and pretend he just went to see Krillin, and that he'll be back soon to lay with me......to hold me."  
  
Her voice was so lost and full of hope that it would come true, that it broke Gohan's heart to hear it. It brought tears to his eyes to know it wouldn't come true and she didn't understand that. He didn't know what to do, and he didn't know what to say. And for a moment he wished he could be a kid again and crawl into his mother's arms and lay with her, waiting for his father to come home.   
  
But he couldn't. His little brother was out side playing and needed him and most of all, his mother, but here she was lost in a dream: wishing for some thing that would never come true.   
  
Turning around so that he couldn't see his mother's saddened eyes, he leaned against the side of the bed. Sitting there he looked out the window not sure of what to do. Seeing his mother like this terrified him, unsure of what might happen to her if she remained like this. He was so confused as to what to do; he was beginning to become frustrated. He wondered how his mother did it when he and his father would go off to battle, worrying about what would happen to her boy and husband. He never felt so helpless, he tired ever thing to get her to snap out of it, but all he got was a few words of pain that only made his heart break for his mother.   
  
After fallowing a bug for an hour and a half Goten soon became bored, and started to wonder why Gohan wanted him out of the house. Was his mother really that sick? His innocence getting the best of him, he walked back into the house and opened a can of soup. His mom always gave him soup when he was sick.   
  
After heating up the soup in the microwave he carried it up to his mothers room, spilling some over the bowl ever once in a while. Finally getting to the room and sitting the soup on the desk next to his mother's bed, he took a look around.   
  
Looking over at Gohan he saw that he had fallen asleep, so he grabbed an extra blanket and laid it on Gohan to keep him warm. "Wow, guess Gohan is getting sick too." His voice quiet so he didn't wake his mother who had fallen asleep as well. "Hm... I bet I should make Gohan some soup too. Where going to need a lot more soup then...... and I'm kinda hungry too, and I can't use the stove. Maybe I should just wait for Gohan to wake up. I wish mom was feeling better."   
  
Not sure how else to help he crawled up on the bed and under his mothers hand that was stretched out to Goku's side. This causing Chichi's eyes to snap open, thinking that Goku had come back, but he hadn't. Instead of seeing Goku's loving eyes, she was met with Goten's worried ones. It had been the first time she had looked at her son all day.   
  
He looked so much like Goku. Her son, he was so young. Tears hit the pillow as she realized how stupid she had been, laying here waiting for her dead husband to come back, while her son was worried to death about her. Sitting up and pulling the sheet with her, she looked over at Gohan who sat on the floor against the bed asleep. He had tried so hard to get her up. She felt so selfish for what she had been doing to them all. Yes it hurt. But her family came first, not her pain. It always did, and it always would. Its what made the pain fade in to nothing but a sad memory.   
  
Sitting up Goten placed a hand on his mother shoulder. "Your suppose to be resting. Gohan said your sick. You should sleep. I brought you soup. Look." He said pointing to the half spilt bowl of soup to her side. "I think Gohan's sick too but I can't cook that much." He said looking at his mother with a sad smile.   
  
"Pulling Goten into her arms she hugged him. "Its ok sweetie. I think Gohan is just sleepy. And I'm feeling a lot better thanks to you. It's getting kinda late, what do you say, we go and fix you something to eat?" She asked having Goten grin and nod.   
  
"Ok!" And with that excited cheer he ran out the room and down stares to find out what he wanted to eat.   
  
Chichi on the other hand got dressed and walked over to Gohan who was still sleeping. Kneeling down she pushed his hair out of his eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you sweetie, for worrying about me so much and taking care of me all these years, but I'm going to be just fine. You don't need to worry about me any more. Your dad may be gone, but I still have you and Goten. Sleep well, my Gohan." She said softly so as not to wake him, as she grabbed his blanked Goten laid on him and stretched it out so that it would cover him completely. She knew how much worry could tier you out, and thought she should let him sleep.   
  
Walking down stares she saw Goten had got out all kinds of boxes of food to cook, having her smile. She made Goten a snack and then took Goten for a walk, telling him stories of his father, knowing Goten would like it as was well as herself.   
  
As they made there way threw yet another path, Chichi stopped to let Gotten run around, playing with small butterflies and kind animals she didn't think were dangerous. Taking a sit under a nice shady tree, she watched him jump, and play with so much energy she could only be reminded of Goku. So much was inside that boy of hers, she couldn't believe that she hadn't realized Goku would be with her more then she thought. In both her boys; Gohan with his inner need to protect life, and Goten... was just the perfect image of Goku..... Goku was gone, but she now knew that she had plenty of him right here with her, loving and caring for her ever second of ever day. Smiling she stood up and called for Goten, knowing Gohan would soon be up and worried about her..... her dear boy, always so protective.......  
  
Just as she though, once she and Goten stepped into the house, there she found Gohan worried to death, having him come up to hug her.   
  
"There you are. I just woke up, and realized you weren't there." His voice full of concern. "Are you ok?......"   
  
A smile graced Chichi's face and she nodded, hugging her boy softly. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm ok, and there is nothing to worry about any more."   
  
He looked her over, still concerned from earlier. Was she really ok, or was she just hiding it just like always. He didn't know if he could take it if she fell into another state of ..... he didn't even know what to call it, but still, he didn't know if he could handle that again. Afraid of loosing her was something he just could not stand.   
  
Seeing the worry on her sons face she reassured him that there was nothing wrong, that she would be just fine. And with that Gohan, a bit uneasy, let the subject drop, just as the phone rang, having him go answer it.   
  
"Hi, Son's residents, Gohan speaking."   
  
"Oh hi Gohan. This is Bulma is your mother there? I would like to talk to her." Bulma replied from the other end.   
  
"Uh, yeah, just a sec." Turning around he looked at his mother and handed out the phone. "Its Bulma, she wants to talk to you."   
  
Grabbing the phone Chi sighed, hoping Bulma wouldn't say anything upsetting. She figured today, was a bit to stressful enough. "Hello, Bulma. What can I do for you?"  
  
Smiling from the other end of the line Bulma knew every thing would work just right. "Hi, Chichi!" Came her unexpected cheery voice. "Well, I just heard Goku stopped bye yesterday, and thought you might need to hear a friendly voice."  
  
The sound of her way to cheery voice made her realized some thing was not right, but decided to continue the conversation. "Yes, yes he did."   
  
"Well, I just thought that it would be a good idea if you and the boys came over tomorrow afternoon for lunch. You know talk about Goku and just catch up. It's been a while since we just had a nice little get together. Nothing big, just your family and mine for lunch. My place. What do you say?"   
  
"Umm... Well that's quite unexpected Bulma. But..... A... sure. I suppose we could do that. I'll bring the boys over tomorrow about 12:00. I'll talk to you then." ChiChi answered a bit worried as to why Bulma would want to spend time together. The two weren't that close of friends, so why all of a sudden would she want to talk.......  
  
"Great talk to you then. Bye!"   
  
"....Bye....." And with that Chichi turned to her two boys, who were sitting at the table. "umm... We were invited to have lunch with Bulma's family. So don't you two run off in to morning." She told them, having them both nod yes.   
  
Gohan looked down for a moment..... "Will Trunks be there?" He asked, a bit worried on how his mother would react in front of him if he were.   
  
Chichi stopped for a moment and thought about it. Did she want to see him there; part of her hoped that he wouldn't be there, while the other part of her didn't want to act like that. She wanted to apologies for what she said..... She hopped he wasn't to angry with her, she just seemed to say what ever she could to get him to leave her alone. She decided to just make amends with him and be friends. So smiling she nodded. "I hope he is. I'm sure Vegeta will be in the Gravity room again, and while me and Bulma are talking, the kids will be playing. That will leave you alone, so hopefully his there to keep you company." She replied to his question.   
  
Gohan nodded... not sure how she still felt about this, did she really want him there?.....  
  
Just as Bulma hung up her phone, her son from the future entered the room. "Oh hi, dear. I invited Chichi over for lunch tomorrow; she'll be bringing the boys too. I'm sure you and Gohan will have so much to talk about. You know he has a new girlfriend right? Kinda boyish, but still pretty good for Gohan-"  
  
"Wait! What?" Trunks said cutting her off. "Chichi's coming over for lunch tomorrow. Why? Mother, what are you up too?" He said crossing his arms, much like his father, becoming a bit angered that his own mother was acting like this.   
  
"What? I'm not up to any thing." She said innocently. "I just want to talk to Chichi and see the boys. Goten is growing up so fast. But any ways I can't talk right now, I have to make another phone call. Now go on." She said pointing to the door, gesturing that he leave the room, which he did still knowing that something wasn't right.   
  
Turning back around Bulma smiled and flipped open her address book. Finding the number she picked up the phone and called.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Oh hi, Eric. This is Bulma, remember?" She smiled wickedly.   
  
"Oh, hello Bulma, How are you this fine day." Came the man's smooth voice.   
  
"I'm fine thank you. I was just sitting here worried about a friend of mine. The poor girl lost her husband quiet a bit back, and she's still very lonely..... and well..... I knew you were single... So..... What are you doing tomorrow for lunch?..........  
  
TBC............  
  
A/N: Ahhhhh! I know I know, where the hell have I been, dieing that's where. But hey, I'm back. Yeah, I know I continue to say that, but really, I'm going to work extra hard for you. Please Read and review so I know you guys are still reading my story. I need a bit more motivation. I'd hate to continue on a story, that no one is reading.. :( I didn't get to re read this one, so sorry if there were a lot of bad spelling. Sorry. 


End file.
